


晨曦渐露

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿





	晨曦渐露

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿

赛文是被隔壁房间的噪音吵醒的。

 

物体撞在墙上、掉落于地面的声音，玻璃打碎的声音，布料撕裂的声音，伴随着一阵阵略显沙哑的呐喊。音量越来越大，足以叫醒整栋楼——赛文有点庆幸因为他喜静而选择了相对偏僻的位置，不然可能会吵醒一条街。

 

他躺在床上清醒了一会，似乎在等赛罗自己安分下来。但当他的头都被吵得开始痛的时候，他终于认命地下了床，向隔壁房间走去。

 

每走近一步噪音就大一分，赛文觉得自己内脏都要跟着震了。——这小子，又在搞什么。

 

带着一脸怒气直接打开了赛罗的房门，却险些被迎面而来的一对冰斧差点击中肩膀。赛文敏捷地躲开，回头看到两柄冰斧深深埋在了前几天刚买的沙发里，内在填充物瞬间漏了一地。

 

“赛罗，你到底——”赛文话说到一半突然顿住了，他看着房间内的场景，深深蹙起眉头。

 

赛罗此刻身处战场的中心。

 

不是他所熟悉的战场，没有什么宏大的场面，没有数以万计的军队和火力，他面前只站着三个人。

 

贝利亚，海帕杰顿，Beat Star。

 

不，不是三个人……幻影团团包围着赛罗，与他们阴险的笑声和蔑视的语气一起。赛罗竭尽全力地攻击，每一道光线每一击出拳却都被埋没在了浓稠得仿佛宇宙深处吞噬万物的黑暗里。不是虚无，他感受得到黑暗中更加可怕的力量，感受得到那股有形的黑暗气息朝自己越逼越近，他掷出冰斧，听见沉闷的声音在周围响起，像是浮不起一根羽毛的河流，向其中掷入石子时，那种被埋入洪流，消失得悄无声息的恐惧。

 

他伸出手，感觉自己的手被浓重的黑暗紧紧包裹，而那黑暗从指间瞬间吞到手腕，进而是小臂。他的胸口开始感到压力，呼吸越来越艰难，他仰起头，如同在沙滩上的鱼，空张着口，却没有一丝能够让自己活下去的水分。

 

“赛罗？赛罗，快醒过来——没事的，你只是在做梦。”

 

赛文看着赛罗猛地睁开双眼，眼中是他从未见过的恐惧。他盯了自己一会，似乎在辨认自己是谁。房间里面被他弄得一团糟，睡梦中启动的冰斧毁了整个屋子，所有能被摔破的东西此刻都成了碎片，墙壁和地板被划得创迹斑斑，枕头和被子扔了一地。

 

赛罗喘着粗气，用了很久来适应现实中这平静的环境。

 

“做噩梦了？你遇见过的所有强敌？黑暗？”

 

你怎么知道——赛罗没有问出来，因为嗓子沙哑得发不出声音。他点点头，吞咽了一下，深呼吸着平复情绪。

 

“因为能让你感到恐惧的只有曾经的战斗，准确地说是你渲染过的曾经的战斗。”赛文笑了笑，“还是说，我太了解你了，知道你现在想问这个？”

 

赛罗沉默地听着，他知道自己现在一定糟透了——满脸满身的汗水，急促的呼吸，颤抖的手指，凌乱不堪的脉搏。

 

“抱歉，老爹……”赛罗终于开了口，“我睡前已经把冰斧取下来了，可是……”

 

“梦里的恐惧足以让你仅凭潜意识就操控冰斧。”

 

赛罗没有说话，默认了这一点。

 

“好在自我保护本能还在——你没伤到自己就好。”

 

赛罗点点头，看到赛文刚刚一直紧握着自己的手，僵硬地坐起身，同时把手抽了出来：“……谢谢老爹。”他低声道，神经仍然沉浸在梦中的恐惧里，他有些抖。

 

“去我房间睡吧。”赛文还跪在赛罗床边，现在他支起一条腿，抬头看着坐在床上的赛罗，“才两点多。”

 

“不用……”赛罗摇摇头，似乎想找点什么东西，然而手边只有破破烂烂的床单。

 

“你看看你这房间，还能睡吗？”赛文的语气有些好笑。

 

赛罗环视一圈，没有一件能被念力波动带起的东西还在原来的位置，窗户被冰斧打破了，向屋里灌着冷风，从残破的枕头里面涌出的羽毛被吹了一地。

 

赛罗现在躺在床上，身边是背对着自己的赛文。

 

赛文很贴心地给自己留了一盏床头灯，让房间看起来不那么黑。赛罗轻轻翻了个身，在尽量不惊动旁边的老爹的情况下，默默看着他的背影。

 

他有些不敢闭上眼睛，刚刚的梦境让他心有余悸。

 

承认自己害怕是最丢脸的事情，哪怕是面对老爹。赛罗犹豫地伸出手指，轻轻碰触到赛文的背，感受到的温度让他松了口气。

 

这样就好，有些许温度就好。

 

赛文暗笑，当然他也不否认这么小心翼翼的赛罗让他心里有些颤。这小子，在扭捏个什么劲。

 

翻过身变成平躺的姿势，赛文十分自然地拉起赛罗的一只手，手指轻轻拍了拍赛罗的手背以示安慰，便这样握着手准备重新酝酿睡眠。这种时候最好一句话都别说，为了保护赛罗别扭的自尊。不，赛文默默更正道，用地球上的话来说，这似乎叫傲娇。

 

沉默了大约半小时。

 

该死，看来是睡不着了。赛文暗骂了一句，睁开眼睛转头看看赛罗，却被吓了一跳。

 

虽然他承认赛罗的双眼自带霸气形状也不错，但现在的重点是，在黑暗中，那双明黄色的眼睛真是太亮了。赛文难以想象刚刚自己竟然在这么明亮的光芒的注视下躺了30分钟。

 

“你一直盯着我看？”

 

“……我睡不着。”赛罗答非所问，语气倒是无辜得很。

 

沉默了一会，赛文终于认命地叹了口气，转向赛罗，一条手臂压在枕下：“正好，我也睡不着。”

 

“所以？”赛罗懒散地侧躺在，或者说半趴在床上，眼睛还是看着赛文。

 

“所以，为什么盯着我看。”赛文觉得这对话无聊爆了，但是半夜时分似乎很容易消磨智商，他甚至没觉得这种对话浪费时间。也许……是因为太少和赛罗说话了？

 

遗传了赛文优良血统，包括智商，的赛罗，当然也觉得这对话毫无意义——但是还挺好玩的？和自己老爹在半夜的时候同床共枕聊聊天什么的。

 

“安全感？”赛罗半是认真半是玩笑地回答，他承认经历了刚刚的噩梦之后，他有些不敢睡了。看着有个人在自己旁边，尤其那个人还是自己老爹，确实会让他安心不少。

 

毕竟……黑暗总是吞噬一切的，不是吗。赛罗有点害怕失去。

 

这答案显然让赛文有些始料未及，他是说他大概明白赛罗为什么一直不睡的，但他没想到赛罗会这么干脆地说出来。

 

“我应该说很高兴我能给你安全感吗？让我感觉自己还像你爹。”赛文难得地开了个玩笑，大概是因为深夜神经放松，被挤压在理性深处的幽默感终于跑出来透透气。

 

“你本来就是我爹……本来就是，老爹。”赛罗的语气里带着莫名的坚定和罕见的温柔，似乎是因为“安全感”一句打开了他别扭的闸口，此刻他显得轻松和坦诚多了。“我是说，我从来没有觉得你不像……我是说，呃……我一直把你当父亲看……”赛罗在意思变得更加奇怪之前停了下来，微微撅起嘴思考自己表达能力的问题，顺便一提在赛文眼里那简直是让他父爱滚滚的催化剂。

 

两人的手依然握在一起，此刻赛罗用他的另一只手轻轻触上了赛文的胸甲。

 

“怎么？”

 

“没。”赛罗的指尖缓缓滑过赛文的胸甲边缘，又低头看了看自己的，“好神奇。”

 

“这好像是基础遗传知识，哪怕遗传过程中可能会出现偏差——比如你的三族混血，而且这偏差还挺好的其实——有很多基础的东西都不会变的，大多数奥特曼的基因相似度高达99%以上，而我们之间由于父子关系一定更多……”

 

“停，老爹，停。”赛罗的表情纠结得快飞了起来，“我懂基础遗传，我遗传的是你的智商，所以不要大半夜的给我上课，虽然我知道你在竞技场兼职教书，别有职业病好吗？”

 

“……”

 

“我当然懂基础遗传……我是想说，哪怕懂那些知识，亲眼看见这种父子间的……我们间的，相似点，还是会觉得很神奇。”

 

“你竟然有那种奇怪的对于‘造物主’的敬畏？白教你宇宙起源了。”

 

“别忘了你才是恒星观察员，我见的‘造物主’哪有你多。而且宇宙起源不是你教的，是我在学校学的。”

 

“我的名字还在教科书上。”

 

“又不是主编你骄傲个毛线。”

 

两个人不约而同地笑起来，在凌晨温暖的床上，对于两人而言都是第一次与他人大被同眠。

 

赛文松开了握着赛罗的手，将手臂垫在他的肩膀下；赛罗便也侧过身，一只手搭上赛文的腰。

 

“自从那次之后，这是第二次拥抱吧。”赛文回忆着。

 

“没错，还是在床上。”赛罗说得一点都不脸红。

 

“你知道你这句话很有歧义吗？”赛文没忍住笑了出来。

 

“明明是你想太多。”赛罗不屑道。

 

“你已经是成年人了——”

 

“可我还被某些人欠着一个童年。”

 

“……”

 

“有个人，欠我，童年。”

 

赛罗的声音闷闷的，他将身体整个缩到了被子里，手还固执地环着赛文的腰。

 

“……没错。”赛文顿了顿，收紧了自己的怀抱，感受着赛罗将头埋在自己胸膛时呼出的气息，“没错。”

 

“我会补给你的。”

 

“补得回来吗？”

 

“那你要怎么样？”

 

“不怎么样。”赛罗不易察觉地挑起嘴角，自己都没意识到自己语气里的幸福。他紧了紧怀抱，轻轻蹭了一下赛文的胸口，“慢慢补吧。”

 

赛罗很快睡着了，呼吸平稳，带着浅笑。

 

天边，晨曦渐露。


End file.
